


【沙漏】Cat Watch 猫咪观察

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 什么叫惨遭打脸啊……当我写完这篇不久后，洛老板就透露了他猫毛过敏XD总之请忽略细节吧！这就是个Mo家猫猫视角的可爱甜饼～
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Kudos: 6





	【沙漏】Cat Watch 猫咪观察

  


我是喵。  


尽管为我定期上缴粮食的那个人类会用各种名称呼唤我——有时他还会把我错认成我哥们——但我就是一只喵。  


然后我发现，人类，好吧还是改用电视机里经常有人对他大呼小叫的那个名字，萨拉赫，最近开始对别人喊“亲爱的”了。  


提前声明，我一直觉得他用这个称呼喊我很耻（让我怎么在异性面前做猫啊，唉），所以他这波“移情别恋”我简直举四爪赞成。  


这位“亲爱的”接班人叫德扬，嗯，我好像也在电视上见过？哦对我想起来了，去年夏天，萨拉赫从一个据说很远很远的地方失落归来后，陪着屏幕里一群穿着红白格的家伙又哭又笑便成了他的生活重要组成部分之一。  


其中一个会哭鼻子比心的就是德扬。

德扬，在萨拉赫的眼里应该蛮有趣的。给我提供食物的人类会对着跟他Facetime的德扬傻乐个不停，这个时候我就需要格外多喵喵叫几声来警告他的玩忽职守行为。德扬到我们家做客时，萨拉赫还会像撸我和我哥们的毛一样用手掌轻扶那人的后背——真是的，德扬又没有柔软的皮毛你那样摸来摸去有个什么意思。  


而我觉得最有趣的点莫过于德扬属于少有的敢揪萨拉赫头毛的人类。哈哈，活该！谁叫你有时候把我辛苦顺好的毛又给揉乱的？开心的我又用舌头舔了舔自己的美腿。  


但我的哥们就没我这么看得开了。“你说，在他心里，是我重要，咖啡重要，还是德扬重要？”起初我不明白我哥们为什么会思索起来这么深奥的哲学问题。，直到我跟着它来到楼下会客厅，发现萨拉赫正请德扬来我们家喝咖啡。又一次。  


“我认为还是咱俩最重要。”我安慰我哥们，“你想想，萨拉赫不会跟咖啡说话，他也不会给德扬喂食——”  


话音未落，就看到我们家这位人类求着哄着德扬尝一尝他烤的英式茶点，呃。我身旁的哥们发出一阵哀怨的喵叫。  


“我要自己去验证了。”壮士如它跟我告别，然后飞快地跑了过去并试图窜上餐桌，对，只是试图。

“看看，你家猫似乎对你的厨艺成果更感兴趣嘛。”德扬提着我哥们的后颈把它从地板上捞起来。太耻辱了。还好萨拉赫（似乎）还是跟我们一伙的，他连忙道：“哦！小心！”——看看，即便它的jio把咖啡杯踹翻了咖啡液撒了一桌，萨拉赫还是先关心我那被外人抓住的哥们的——“这咖啡没溅到你衣服上吧？还有，注意它的爪子！”——干，我收回前言。

让人类永远保持理(ai)智(miao)，确实是一种奢求。  


然后萨拉赫就顺势开始教对方，攻击哪些“防守真空区”能让猫猫舒服到肚皮都翻过来任你撸。结局是，我哥们爽了，但我陷入了深深的担忧……  


难道这个德扬真想取代我们家中的地位？！  


证据真的被我找到了。有一夜，德扬戴着一对猫耳来找萨拉赫玩。  


得了吧，就你那人工伪造的发饰，怎能跟我这真正的、尊贵的猫咪耳朵比——可恶那个萨拉赫怎么很惊喜的样子。顺势歪进人怀里的德扬还小声“喵”了一下。哼，这鬼哭狼嚎的口音，请问你是从火星利物浦来的吗——可恶为什么萨拉赫你还笑了！你妈的，为什么！  


如果现在有个镜头对准我现在的精彩表情，指不定我分分钟就能比那位塔妲·索斯（不爽猫）爆红。啊，生活终于对我这只小猫咪动手了。我决定用我最恶毒的眼神射死他们，唰唰唰唰唰！一路追杀着他们来到卧室，哦，门锁上了，咱们要决一死战了吗？哦哦，德扬开始脱衣服准备上场了，等一下，你们这是要，交配？！  


喵的，我是知道为什么萨拉赫对你这么特别了。非礼勿视非礼勿视非礼勿视……

  


  


“Mo，我必须得说，你家猫在对面衣柜上盯着我们好久了。”

“别紧张，放轻松点，德扬……在古埃及，猫神巴斯特可是掌管性与爱。”

“这是真的吗？嘶……好吧。”

亲热过后，餍足的二人依旧在被窝里“难舍难分”。洛夫伦扶上对方棱角分明的腹肌。这可比那什么神话传说来得坚实可靠多了，他想。与此同时，一丝鬼魅的猜想突然浮上心头：

Mo的腹肌，有没有可能是被猫咪“高空轰炸”练出来的？就像现在那只柜子顶上的猫猫，摆好起跳姿势，3、2、1，向他们砸来——

  


-END-

  


  



End file.
